Episode 684
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = | eyecatcher = Luffy-Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Gathering into a Powerful Front! Luffy and a Group of Brutal Warriors" is the 684th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy and Law survived Pica's punch and then are found by many of the fighters from the Colosseum, who all thanked him because "God Usopp" saved them. They all fight over who will kill Doflamingo and then join up together to begin the fight against Pica. Long Summary Luffy, Zoro, and Law land in front of the Corrida Colosseum, and as Zoro and Law reflect on how strong Pica is, Cavendish suddenly appears. As Zoro prepares to draw his sword, Cavendish recognizes Law and attacks him due to him being one of the Eleven Supernovas, which stole his fame. Luffy stops Cavendish, saying that Law is his friend, which Law loudly denies. Luffy asks Cavendish if he still hates him, to which Cavendish replies no due to Usopp rescuing him from being a toy. Cavendish then hands Law his hat, which he found in front of the colosseum, and offers to put it on for him, which Law quickly declines. Cavendish then tells Luffy that as repayment for rescuing him, he'll kill Doflamingo so the Straw Hat Pirates can hide. Luffy declines the offer, saying he had to defeat Doflamingo to repay Rebecca for giving him lunch, leading Law and Cavendish to question his motives. Cavendish believes Luffy wants to defeat Doflamingo to become more popular, and gain the press' attention. Suddenly, Chinjao, Sai, and Boo appear, their grudge against Luffy gone and now are ready to defeat Doflamingo to repay Usopp, which annoys Luffy due to him wanting to defeat Doflamingo. Hajrudin then appears, also getting rid of his grudge and saying he'll defeat Doflamingo. He is soon followed by Elizabello II, Dagama, Abdullah, Jeet, Suleiman, Orlumbus, Ideo, and Blue Gilly, who all want the same thing: Doflamingo's head, but for different reasons. As Zoro asks all of them to back them up, Luffy and the former combatants start arguing on who gets to defeat Doflamingo. However, they notice a crowd of former colosseum combatant toys heading toward them, ready to take Luffy, Zoro, and Law's bounties, and, forgetting their argument and disgusted at them for going after the very people who were responsible for their freedom, easily defeat the ex-toys. Just then, Luffy sees Ucy in the crowd, and the bull quickly recognizes his friend. The citizens of Dressrosa are all on the search for Luffy, Zoro, and Law, expecting all of them to be dead. Suddenly, they see the shadow of a bull heading toward them, and thinking it is only the Straw Hats, prepare to fire their guns. However, they see the Straw Hats backed up by the Corrida Colosseum's most dangerous combatants, and are very shocked. Pica then prepares to crush the combatants, but Chinjao uses his drill head and Elizabello II uses a lighter version of King Punch to shatter Pica's stone arm, shocking the citizens. Meanwhile, Luffy tries to get the other combatants off his trail to find Doflamingo. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **When Pica throws the colossal punch at Luffy and Zoro, the group climbing up to the Old King's Plateau felt the aftershock. One of the dwarves accidentally let go of Usopp but Leo saves him. **While searching for Luffy, Pica expresses anger from remembering Luffy laughing at his voice. **Before battling the Donquixote Pirates, Luffy, Zoro, and their allies are shown laughing at Pica's voice. *In the manga, Luffy and Zoro landed on the same spot in the plaza outside the Colosseum after they were sent flying by Pica's punch. In the anime, Luffy (while carrying Law) and Zoro were briefly separated. *In the manga, Luffy, Law, and Zoro were joined by more allies right after meeting Cavendish. In the anime, Luffy, Law, and Zoro left Cavendish and fought off some enemies. In addition, the Chinjao Family did not chase after Luffy's group in the manga. *In the manga, Zoro was noticeably more alerted by Cavendish's presence, and even grabbed his sword. In the anime, he didn't appear too concerned. Site Navigation